Please, Open Your Eyes
by Ejey Series
Summary: Oneshot! ElliAda. Hei, kau bisa dengar suaraku, kan? Kalau begitu, cepat buka matamu! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri! Kau tidak boleh pergi dari sisiku!


_I can't keep my smile without you..._

_I can't walk down on the same life without you..._

_I can't get a new life without you... _

_Please, open your eyes... _

* * *

**EJEY Series present**

**Please, Open Your Eyes...  
**

**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts by. Jun Mochizuki**

**Warning: Seperti biasa, cerita saya SANGATLAH GEJE dan OOC. **

**Ditambah secuil unsur bloody dan kissing scene.  
**

**Mind to RnR?  
**

**

* * *

**

Hari ini, aku merasa bagaikan putri raja. Gaun sutra berwarna putih bersih, tiara yang gemerlapan, kerudung bergaya mariaveil yang ringan nan lembut, dan buket mawar putih sebagai lambang cinta yang tulus. Aku menatap refleksi diriku dalam cermin yang tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia. Ya, aku sangat, sangat bahagia. Sebab hari ini adalah hari yang sangat kunanti-nantikan sejak lama sekaligus hari yang dulu tidak pernah kuduga akan menjadi kenyataan. Jantungku berdebar gugup. Aku menoleh ke arah jam dinding. Tinggal beberapa jam lagi, aku akan melepas masa lajangku dan resmi menjadi Nyonya Nightray.

"Kau tampak gugup, Ada sayang." Sharon tersenyum. "Kalau kau gugup begitu, bisa-bisa nanti riasanmu luntur." tambahnya. Sharon dengan senang hati mengajukan diri sebagai penata riasku. Selain itu, dia jugalah yang membantuku memilih gaun pengantin, menyebarkan undangan, dan lain- lain. Malah aku merasa dia yang lebih repot ketimbang aku yang akan menikah.

"Bagaimana aku tidak gugup? Aku takut kalau saat berjalan nanti, kakiku tersandung ujung gaunku sendiri. Ya ampun, sungguh memalukan! Aku takkan bisa menatap wajah Elly!" Aku menggeleng- gelengkan kepala, panik. Belakangan ini, aku jadi paranoid. Mungkinkah ini yang namanya sindrom pernikahan?

"Tenanglah, segalanya akan berjalan lancar." Sharon memegang bahuku, tatapan matanya teduh dan membuatku merasa agak tenang.

Aku pun duduk di kursi, kutarik napas dalam-dalam dan kuhembuskan pelan. Aku tak pernah menyangka, meski dalam mimpi sekalipun, bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Eliot Nightray yang dulunya adalah musuh bebuyutanku. Dengan berat hati, aku terpaksa mengakui pepatah kuno yang mengatakan 'batas antara benci dengan cinta sangatlah tipis'. Eliot... Eliot... Eliot... sejak kapan ya, aku menyukainya? Dan... kenapa aku bisa menyukainya?

Eliot orangnya gampang marah dan suka meneriaki orang lain. Kalau dia sudah marah, pasti dia akan menendang benda-benda di dekatnya. Betul-betul orang bertemperamen buruk!

Tapi, di balik wajahnya yang terlihat keras dan sifatnya yang kasar, aku tahu dia orang yang baik... dan mempesona. Terutama saat Eliot memainkan pianonya. Jari-jarinya menari dengan begitu luwes di atas tuts-tuts piano. Aku sering melihatnya bermain piano. Dan aku tak bisa mengelak dari sihir pianonya yang spektakuler. Sungguh, sekalinya kau melihat Eliot bermain piano, kau akan terperangkap dalam melodi yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Paru-parumu sulit mengembang, napasmu tertahan. Jantungmu berdebar liar dan matamu takkan bisa berkedip. Sensasi yang tak tertahankan.

Aku terus-terusan menyangkal perasaan aneh yang menderaku sejak saat itu. Aku tidak menyukai Eliot, aku tidak menyukai Eliot, batinku setiap saat. Tapi semakin aku menyangkal, fakta demi fakta terus menamparku. Jantungku seakan berhenti jika aku melihatnya. Pipiku bersemu merah saat bicara dengannya. Aku tak bisa merasa tenang. Di kepalaku, yang ada hanya Eliot, Eliot, dan Eliot. Tanpa sadar, aku mendambakan kehadirannya.

Aku kira hanya aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi peristiwa di awal musim sakura itu mematahkan rantai keputusasaan yang membelengguku selama ini.

"Aku menyukaimu." Dua kata itulah yang pertama kali meluncur dari bibir Eliot.

Aku terpana. Mustahil. "Hahaha, apa kau sedang bercanda, Eliot?" tanyaku sambil tertawa, padahal dalam hati aku berharap yang sebaliknya.

Tapi mendadak raut wajahnya mengeras. Dan aku tahu apa artinya itu. O-oh, dia marah. Tatapan matanya padaku sungguh tajam, setajam silet. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Dia balas bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan padaku kalau kau memang tidak bercanda." sahutku.

"Heh. Jangan menyesal, kau." Eliot menyeringai. Ia meraih tanganku dan menarik tubuhku hingga jarak antara kami hanya berkisar tujuh senti. Argh, kuharap dia tak bisa mendengar detak jantungku yang sangat tidak karuan ini. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya. Mendadak aku mati rasa.

Ia memelukku, menciumku makin mesra.

Bibirnya lembap sekaligus manis. Wangi tubuhnya merasuk dalam diriku. Aku tak tahu berapa lama waktu berjalan saat kami berciuman. Aku terengah, memasukkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya ke dalam paru-paruku saat ia selesai menciumku. Wajahku berubah merah melihat dia tersenyum puas.

"Sekarang kau yakin kan, aku sangat serius?" Dia memamerkan senyum nakalnya.

Sigh, aku tak pernah bisa menang dari Eliot.

* * *

_Begitu kisah dimulai, maka kisah akan mengalir menuju akhir. _

_Tapi ke akhir yang mana?_

_Ke akhir bahagia? _

_Atau ke akhir tidak bahagia?_

* * *

Sebelas dua belas dengan sang mempelai wanita, Eliot pun didera sindrom pernikahan. Ia tak bisa diam. Sebentar-sebentar duduk, sebentar-sebentar menatap cermin, lalu duduk lagi. Saking gelisahnya, Eliot sampai-sampai tak bisa tidur semalaman. Eliot melirik ke arah jam dinding. Argh, kenapa jarumnya bergerak begitu lambat? Reo yang menemaninya jadi nggak bisa membaca novel dengan tenang. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah majikannya yang satu ini.

"Eliot, kau bisa tenang sedikit, tidak?" Reo menatap Eliot yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya mondar-mandir dari balik novelnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa tenang, Reo!" tukas Eliot frustasi, lalu kembali mondar-mandir.

"Bagaimana kalau kau pergi ke ruangan Nona Ada saja, supaya kau lebih tenang?" cetus Reo.

Eliot menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, aku malah semakin nggak tenang!"

Reo menghela napas. "Terserahmu sajalah. Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menikah dengannya. Padahal dulu, kau sangat benci padanya." Reo menutup novelnya dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya.

"Aku sendiri juga kaget, tahu! Sampai sekarang aku masih belum percaya! Reo, pukul aku. Ini pasti mimpi, dan aku harus segera bangun!"

Tanpa perlu berpikir lama, Reo meninju wajah Eliot dengan kekuatan penuh, sampai-sampai Eliot terjengkang ke belakang. Eliot terdiam sejenak, memandangi penampilannya. Tak ada yang berubah. Ia masih mengenakan _tuxedo_ putih dan sepatu berwarna sama. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Reo. "Ini bukan mimpi, ya?" tanyanya dengan nada separo merenung.

"Tentu saja. Sudah saatnya kau melihat kenyataan. Sebentar lagi, kau dan Nona Ada akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri." Reo mengangkat bahu dengan tegas dan kembali duduk.

Eliot menghela napas lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Ditatapnya langit-langit dengan sorot mata yang menerawang jauh, membongkar memori yang tersimpan di dalam relung- relung kepalanya, memori akan sang calon istri, Ada Vessalius. Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis menyebalkan dan maniak kucing itu? tanya Eliot pada kebisuan dalam ruangan itu. Karena rambut pirangnya? Atau mata hijau bak zamrud itu? Atau karena tubuhnya yang ramping? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tentu bukan karena itu. Kalau begitu, apa?

"Kita tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang," ujar Reo tiba-tiba, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Eliot.

"Reo! Kau membaca pikiranku, ya?" hardik Eliot galak.

Reo menghela napas. "Kau saja yang mudah dibaca." balasnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari novel di tangannya. "Kau sedang memikirkan Nona Ada, bukan? Tenanglah. Ingat kalau ini adalah hari bahagiamu. Kau harus menikmatinya," tambah Reo.

Eliot terdiam, ia mengulang kata-kata Reo barusan.

_'Kita tidak butuh alasan untuk mencintai seseorang'. _

_Itukah yang namanya cinta tanpa syarat?_

* * *

_Betul, cinta tak membutuhkan alasan. _

_Karena makna sesungguhnya dari cinta bukanlah soal janji-janji maupun syarat. _

_Melainkan hati yang tulus. _

* * *

_Tok tok tok... _

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku ketika aku asyik mengobrol dengan Kakak -yang hari ini bertugas sebagai pengiringku- dan Sharon. Ternyata yang datang adalah Alice, istri Kakak. Ia tampak menawan dengan gaun _chiffon_ melambai-lambai berwarna merah jambu. Rambut cokelatnya dibiarkan tergerai, menambah kecantikannya. Pantas saja Kakak begitu mencintainya. Alice menghampiriku dan memintaku segera bersiap-siap di bawah tangga kapel. Aku menahan napas. Sebentar lagi, upacara pernikahanku yang suci dan agung akan dimulai.

Kakak memelukku dan menepuk bahuku pelan. "Kau tidak usah gugup. Eliot sudah menunggumu di altar," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Tegakkan punggungmu. Tarik napas dan hembuskan perlahan. Hari ini adalah milikmu, Ada. Jadi nikmatilah." kata Sharon sambil tersenyum lebar, menyodorkan buket mawar putih padaku.

"Kau harus tampak cantik saat mengucap janji, ya! Terutama saat kau dan Eliot berciuman," Alice menimpali, tersenyum menahan tawa.

Mukaku memerah saat Alice mengucap kata 'ciuman'. Aku buru-buru mengikuti saran Sharon. Tegakkan punggung. Tarik napas. Dan hembuskan perlahan. Benar, sekarang adalah pernikahanku. Dan pastinya, aku ingin hari ini menjadi hari terbaik sepanjang hidupku, bukan? Kau harus tenang, Ada. Tarik napas dan hembuskan. Tarik napas... hembuskan...

Aku dan Kakak bersiap-siap di bawah tangga kapel. Aku menengadahkan kepala, menatap tangga yang akan kunaiki dari balik_ mariaveil_-ku. Tangga ini menuju ke altar yang suci, altar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dari penyatuan cintaku dengan Eliot Nightray.

Ternyata begini ya, rasanya jadi pengantin? Meski ada perasaan gelisah, tegang, maupun cemas... tapi dijalani dengan kegembiraan dan harapan.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Kakak.

Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk lengan Kakak, "Tentu saja." jawabku mantap.

Desahan takjub terdengar dari bangku tamu ketika aku dan Kakak muncul di _virgin road._ Semua tatapan mata kini tertuju padaku. Sharon, Break, Alice, Gilbert dan Reo melempar senyumnya masing-masing kepadaku. Kubalas senyum mereka dan kupejamkan mataku sejenak. Kemudian kuukir seulas senyum bahagia di wajahku. Jantungku berdebar kencang melihat Eliot yang berdiri di dekat altar, menanti kedatanganku. Astaga, Tuhan... sejuta terima kasih kupanjatkan padaMu karena sudah menciptakan makhluk seindah dan serupawan Eliot!

Sesampainya di altar, Eliot -dengan senyumnya yang amat sangat menawan- mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku tak perlu berpikir lama untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Kami melangkah perlahan, seirama dengan lagu yang mengalun dan hembus napas kami.

Sang pastor pun memulai janji suci dengan nada yang khusyuk dan dalam, "Eliot Nightray, bersediakah kau menerima Ada Vessalius sebagai istrimu untuk kau kasihi, kau hormati, dan kau dukung dalam suka dan duka?"

"Aku bersedia." jawab Eliot tegas.

Sang pastor menoleh padaku. "Ada Vessalius... bersediakah?"

"Aku bersedia."

"Sekarang, sebagai tanda bahwa di antara kedua mempelai sudah tak ada jarak apapun, kerudung akan dibuka." kata Pastor.

Mata zamrudku dan mata safir Eliot bertemu. Bisa kulihat kilasan bahagia di balik irisnya. Aduh, wajahku sekarang pasti sudah merah, semerah udang rebus!

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Eliot lembut saat ia membuka kerudungku. Bibir kami nyaris bersentuhan. Tapi tiba-tiba...

DORRR!

Bersamaan dengan terdengarnya suara tembakan itu, Eliot terjatuh menimpa tubuhku dengan darah mengucur deras dari perutnya. _Tuxedo-_nya berubah warna menjadi merah. Darah menggenang dengan cepat di atas karpet. Buket bunga yang kupegang ikut terjatuh. Dadaku berguncang hebat. Tanganku gemetar. Kutatap nanar, wajah Eliot yang hampa. Hahaha... jangan bercanda, Eliot. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu.

Eliot, buka matamu. Mengapa kau masih bercanda juga di saat seperti ini?

Eliot, kau bisa dengar suaraku, kan? Kubilang, buka matamu.

"Eliot..." Aku menggoyangkan bahunya. Eliot tak bereaksi.

"Eliot, buka matamu..." Aku mengguncang tubuhnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tak bereaksi.

Air mataku menitik, tepat di wajahnya.

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Eliot, kau tak boleh mati!

Kau tak boleh meninggalkanku sendiri!

Bukankah dulu kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku selamanya?

Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan bermain piano bersamaku?

Eliot! Bangun! Bangun!

Ini bukan lagi permintaan, tapi perintah!

ELIOT!

Dalam sekejap, Kakak, Sharon, Break, Alice, Reo, dan Gilbert mengelilingiku. Para tamu saling menjerit, berebutan menuju pintu keluar. Derap langkah yang saling memburu memecah keheningan altar. Sharon menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat menatap Eliot yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Reo tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu dia sama syoknya denganku. Gilbert menjerit panik sekaligus marah melihat kematian sang adik tercinta. Suara mereka saling tumpang tindih, menyerukan nama Eliot.

"SIAPA? SIAPA YANG BERANI MENGACAUKAN PERNIKAHAN ADIKKU?" pekik Kakak marah.

"Aku." Suara yang familiar itu menyeruak.

Mata kami semua membelalak, menatapnya dengan sorot tak percaya. Kami memekik nyaris bersamaan, "KAU!"

* * *

_Manusia tak ada yang tahu, kapan Kematian akan menyapa mereka. _

_Kematian tak peduli, siapapun kau, bagaimanapun kau, dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan._

_Kematian takkan memedulikan semua itu._

_Jika waktumu di dunia sudah habis, maka Kematian senantiasa akan menjemputmu._

_Sebelumnya, kau bertanya-tanya ke mana akhir kisahmu. _

_Kini, kau sudah tahu jawabannya, kan? _

_

* * *

  
_Vincent muncul dengan pistol di tangan kanannya. Dia menyeringai, tampak puas karena berhasil menghabisi nyawa Eliot, adiknya sendiri. Mataku melebar tak percaya. Dia benar-benar Vincent...? Vincent Nightray...?

BOHONG! Kenapa Vincent tega membunuh adiknya sendiri?

"VINCE! KAU SUDAH GILA! MEMANG KAU ANGGAP ELIOT ITU SIAPA? DIA ADIKMU! ADIK KITA!" pekik Gilbert geram.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU...!" Kakak mencengkram kerah baju Vincent dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah, miris, sedih, dan lain-lain.

"Diam. Kalau tidak, kau juga akan menyusul Eliot di akhirat." Vincent menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Kakak. Kakak mendecakkan lidah, melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar.

"Apa maumu, Vincent?" tanya Break penuh selidik.

Vincent tertawa kecil. Tak pernah terlintas dalam benakku, kalau Vincent adalah orang yang bisa membunuh adiknya sendiri bahkan sambil tertawa! Vincent memperlakukan Eliot seperti boneka yang setiap hari dicabik-cabiknya dengan gunting. Sepanjang pengetahuanku, Vincent adalah orang yang amat mempesona, sama seperti Eliot. Tidak cuma itu, Vincent juga ramah padaku, meski terkadang dia suka mengisengiku. Aku suka senyumnya, juga warna matanya yang sungguh kontras. Tapi kenapa...

"Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada Ada," sahut Vincet, menatapku lewat sudut matanya.

Aku tercekat. "Vincent... apa kau... marah padaku...? Gara-gara aku menolakmu..." ucapku terbata-bata.

"BENAR!" seru Vincent. "Aku mengenalmu lebih dulu daripada Eliot. Aku menyukaimu lebih dulu daripada Eliot. Tapi kau malah memilih Eliot, bukan aku!"

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya aku yang kau bunuh! Bukan Eliot!" balasku, berurai air mata. Napasku tak beraturan. Tanpa sadar tanganku menarik Eliot dalam pelukanku. Eliot... Tak ada lagi kehangatan yang tersisa dari tubuh kosong ini. Tak ada lagi kata-kata cinta. Tak ada lagi ciuman mesra. Tak ada lagi kelembutan yang selalu dilimpahkannya untukku. Eliot... bagaimana caranya hidup tanpa dirimu? Bagaimana caranya tersenyum tanpa dirimu di sisiku? Eliot, aku takut... Aku takut menghadapi kejamnya dunia ini tanpa kehadiranmu... Eliot...

Air mataku mengalir kian deras sementara Vincent menjawab pertanyaanku, "Sebab, jika aku membunuhmu, kau takkan mengetahui bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintai. Sekarang kau bisa merasakannya, kan?" Vincent tertawa lagi.

DUAAAKK!

Tiba-tiba Vincent terjatuh, begitu pula dengan pistolnya. Break menghela napas, menghentakkan sarung pedangnya di punggung Vincent yang pingsan. "Kau terlalu menyedihkan untuk dibunuh," sahutnya.

"Kerja bagus, Badut!" Alice menepuk punggung Break keras-keras.

"Vincent Nightray, kau dihukum berat atas pembunuhan berencana terhadap bangsawan." kata Sharon, memandangi punggung Vincent.

Ya, Vincent memang sudah dikenakan hukuman. Namun jiwa yang telah pergi takkan kembali lagi. Aku memeluk tubuh Eliot semakin erat, tak peduli darahnya mengotori gaun putihku. Aku tersedu-sedu, menangisi dia yang tertidur untuk selamanya. Pemilik mata safir yang begitu cemerlang dan rambut cokelat muda yang berkilauan. Lelaki bertemperamen buruk yang hobi menendang barang-barang di sekitarnya. Sekaligus lelaki terindah yang pernah mengisi relung-relung hatiku.

Aku takkan lagi bisa mendengar melodi hangat dari jari-jemarinya.

Aku takkan lagi bisa menghirup wangi tubuhnya yang khas.

Aku tak bisa lagi melihat senyumnya yang teramat menawan.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, kucium bibirnya dan kubisik lembut di telinganya, "Aku mencintaimu..."

**Please, Open Your Eyes/End**

* * *

  
**A/N:** Hadeehh... akhirnya kelar juga fic satu ini! Bolak-balik buka komik buat referensi, akhirnya selesai juga! Sesuai janji, saya membuat fic ElliAda. Maaf kalau ada yang tidak berkenan di hati anda, karena fic ini dibuat dengan mengejar deadline yang seenaknya ditetapkan oleh teman saya. Juga kalau alur ceritanya tidak begitu bagus... Berjuta-juta maaf saya persembahkan untuk anda! Saya tunggu review-nya...


End file.
